Microelectronic devices generally have dies with an array of very small bond sites electrically coupled to integrated circuitry formed within the dies. The bond sites provide external electrical contacts for transmitting power, input/output signals, ground, and/or other electrical signals to/from the integrated circuitry. Different types of dies may have different bond-site arrangements, and yet the different dies should be compatible with similar external devices. Existing packaging techniques include forming a redistribution structure (RDS) on the dies. The RDS can include lines and/or vias that connect the die bond sites with RDS bond sites arranged to mate with external devices.
Existing RDS configurations, however, have lines and/or vias that can limit the performance of the microelectronic devices. For example, the microelectronic devices may not operate at high clock speeds because signals transmitted at high frequencies via the lines and/or vias can be leaked, distorted, or otherwise affected due to electrical and/or magnetic interference. Accordingly, existing RDS configurations may not work well with high performance microelectronic devices.